Terapia
by Aivopieru
Summary: Tinon viimeisimmät vuodet eivät ole kohdelleet nuorukaista hyvin, eikä jatkokaan tule olemaan helppoa, kunnes hän löytää henkilön joka kuuntelee häntä...
1. Hautajaiset

Aloitin ensimmäisen pitkän Ficcini tänne. Paritus on ehkä hieman erikoinen, Laitan tässä Tinon kärsimään, mutta lupaan ettei tule SuFiniä.

* * *

><p>Tino seisoi avonaisen haudan edessä ja hänen poskilleen virtasi kyyneleitä. Hänen kädessään oli kieloja .Piakkoin tämä nuorukainen tiputti kukat hautaan ja alkoi itkeä käsiinsä. Eduard koki tehtäväkseen hakea hieman vanhemman serkkunsa pois haudan ääreltä. Ihmiset alkoivat laulaa virttä, mutta tuo suomalainen ei voinut lopettaa itkemästä. Hän itki koko seremonian hauta oli suljettu ja ihmiset alkoivat siirtyä sisään hyisestä syysilmasta, jäi Tino seisomaan haudan äärelle. Eduard vilkaisi toista ja sai tämän ilmeestä sellaisen käsityksen, että poika piti tätä omana syynään.<p>

"Ei se ollut syytäsi. Se mies oli vetänyt perskännit. " Eduard sanoi ja siirtyi suomalaisen viereen.

"Mutta äiti olisi nähnyt sen miehen ja ehtinyt väistää, jos en olisi soittanut hänelle."

Nuorempi virolainen vilkaisi nyt serkkuaan ja tulevaa huonetoveriaan ja sanoi:

"Kukaan ei voi elää ikuisesti. Kaikella on tarkoituksensa."

Tino siirsi katseensa Eduardiin ja sanoi todella hiljaisella äänellä:

"Mikä helvetin tarkoitus on sillä, että heti kun olen päässyt yli siitä että isämme ammuttiin, niin silmänräpäyksessä äitini kuolee liikenneonnettomuudessa."

Virolaissyntyinen poika katsoi haikeana suomalaista sukulaistaan ja sanoi:

"Ehkä olisi parempi mennä muiden seuraan. Saisit muuta ajateltavaa."

"Ei. Ehkä olisi parempi, että lähdemme kotiin. Mene ilmoittamaan vanhemmillesi."

* * *

><p>Kun kaksikko oli saapunut virolaisten talolle, Tino muisti, että hänellä ei ollut paljonkaan vaatteita täällä. Eduardin äiti oli heti siepannut Tinon mukaansa tämän äidin kuoleman jälkeen. Tino ilmoitti aikeistaan käydä kotona, mutta tämän virolaisserkku tarjoutui hakemaan niitä. Mutta tämä nuorukainen tyytyi tulemaan mukaan. Olihan Tino hänen serkkunsa ja paras ystävänsä.<p>

* * *

><p>Lyhyen kävelymatkan päässä oli ratikkapysäkki, jolla kaksikko oli tavannut aina kun Tino tuli käymään toiselta puolen Helsinkiä. Pian Eduard näki, kuinka pysäkkiä kohden oli tulossa kelta-vihreä vaunu. Kaksikko nousi kyytiin ja Eduard maksoi heidät. Kun he viimein pääsivät istumaan, oli Tinolle luvassa haikea matka kohti kotia. Kotia, jossa hän kävisi viimeistä kertaa elämässään. Hän katsoi ohikiitäviä maisemia ja huokaili syviä hengenvetoja. <em>Pysy vahvana Tino, pysy vahvana<em>, kuului suomalaisen päässä kun he saapuivat pysäkille.

Tinon koti sijaitsi aivan pysäkin edessä olevassa talossa. Tino tutki hetken taskujaan ja viimein tyytyi kurkistamaan ovi maton alle. Hän löysi sieltä kaipaamansa avaimen ja kun suomalainen avasi oven, hänen hermonsa eivät kestäneet ja piakkoin hän oli polvillaan itkemässä. Hetken hän keräsi itseään kokoon,nousi seisomaan ja astui sisään asuntoon. Hän varovasti astui sisään vanhempiensa huoneeseen, aivan kuin pelkäisi siellä olevan jotain. Hän oli ottamassa sängyn alta matkalaukkuja, kun hän löysi jotain, jonka luuli kadottaneensa jo pitkän aikaa sitten.

* * *

><p>Njuu, tuli hiukka lyhyt, mut, halusin kuokuttaa teitä lukemaan tätä. Risut ja ruusut olisivat suositeltavia. Kiitos kun luit ekan luvun.<p> 


	2. Целовать

Heissan.. Taas tälläinen lyhyt luku.. mut halusin järkyttää teidät rakkaat lukijat.

* * *

><p>Tino löysi vanhan oli kuva, jossa kaikki hymyilivät. Tämän nuoren suomalaisen mieleen ei tullut, missä kuva olisi otettu. Pian hän käänsi kuvan varovasti siinä toivossa, että kuvan takana olisi kirjoitettu jotain.<p>

_Oxsentierna -serkkujen luona kesäkuussa '97._ Kun tuo suomalainen siirsi katseensa alaspäin, hän huomasi kirjoitusta ruotsiksi.

_Kompisar för alltid._ Tinon silmät kostuivat. Hän ei muistanut milloin viimeksi olisi nähnyt tuota vähäpuheista ruotsalaisserkkuaan.

Hän oli rikkonut tuon lupauksen. Hän oli kyllä saanut Berwaldilta onnitteluja aina vuosien saatossa aina syntymäpäivinä ja jouluina, mutta Tino ei itse ollut millään tavalla ollut yhteydessä Berwaldiin. Hänen sisintään poltti. Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa lapsuuden parhaimman ystävänsä.

* * *

><p>Tino tutki taskujaan ja pian hän löysi taskustaan puhelimen. Hän näppäili puhelintaan hetken ja sitten nosti luurin korvalleen. Tuuttaus kuului muutaman kerran ja sitten toisesta päästä vastattiin.<p>

"_Haloo." _

"Ivan, et haluaisi tulla auttamaan minua tavaroiden kantamisessa?" Tino kysyi yrittäen saada tuon venäläisen suostumaan. Kun Eduard kuuli kenelle tämä sukulaisensa oli soittamassa, alkoi hän heti vastustaa toisen pyyntöä.

"Miksi sinä sille hullulle soitat?" virolainen kysyi melkein huutaen.

Tino laski puhelimensa ja vastasi: "Koska me tarvitsemme apua ja hänellä ei olen tällä hetkellä tekemistä, joten Ivan pystyy tulemaan tänne. "

Kaksikko istahti sohvalle odottamaan tuota venäläistä.

Hetken siinä istuskeltuaan aivan hiljaa Eduard kysyi: "Onko sinull ja Ivanilla jotain säätöä?"

Tinon kylmä katse kävi Eduardissa ja sitten hän sanoi: "Miten sä voit tuollaista kysyä. Mehän ollaan Ivanin kanssa melkein sukua."

"Et voi sanoa että se ryssä olis yhtä tärkeä kuin minä. Sitäpaitsi hän on iha sekasin. Ivan lyö mua! Ja.." Eduard ei ehtinyt sanoa sanottavaansa loppuun kunnes Tino keskeytti tämän.

"Ed! Minä en ole homo! Ja jos olisin, niin en varmaankaan olisi Ivanin kanssa. Miten saatoit edes kuvitella tuollaista?"

Eduardin katse siirtyi lattiaan ja tämä virolainen sanoi melkein kuiskaten: "Tino, anna anteeksi.. Ajattelin vain että teillä kahdella on jotain, koska olet pyytänyt apua kaikessa mahdollisessa äitisi kuoleman jälkeen. Minäkin olisin voinut auttaa.."

" Ed... Minä..." Tino aloitti, mutta silloin ovikello soi ja tavanomaisesti tuo suomalainen juoksi avaamaan ovea.

"Täällä tarvittiin apua, _Da_?" Ivan kysyi tavallinen hymy huulillaan.

Tino vastasi tuohon hymyyn ja sanoi: "Kiitos että tulit auttamaan.. Sinä voisit ottaa tuon kassin. Minä otan toisen vetolaukun ja Eduard ottaa toisen."

* * *

><p>Jonkin ajan päästä kolmikko käveli kadulla kohden kotia. Eduard ja Ivan olivat ottaneet yhteen jo muutaman kerran, ja tällä hetkellä he taistelivat siitä, kummasta Tino pitää enemmän. Tämän suomalaisen nuoren hermot menivät kinasteleviin velipuoliin.<p>

"Ettekö te ymmärrä että olette yhtä tärkeitä minulle! Teidän oli autettava minua eikä tapella minusta. "

Kaksikko katsoi Tinoa silmiin ja molemmat sanoivat yhteen ääneen: "Miten minä olen yhtä tärkeä kuin tuo?" Pian nuo samaiset pojat taas jatkoivat tappeluaan. Tino ei enää jaksanut odottaa ja otti kaikki kolme laukkua mukaansa.

Hetken kuluttua kaksikko huomasi että Tino oli lähtenyt ja jättänyt heidät tappelemaan. Eduard alkoi kävellä kotia kohti, mutta pian tämän virolaisen matka katkesi. Hän makasi maassa ja hänen takanansa seisoi tuo kiero venäläinen putkenpätkä kädessään. Hän jätti velipuolensa makaamaan kadulle ja lähti juosten Tinon perään.

Samoihin aikoihin toisaalla Tino odotti hissin saapumista alas. Hän seurasi hissin matkaa oven viereisestä taulusta. Tuon suomalaisen onneksi hissi oli pian alhaalla ja hän alkoi raahata painavia laukkuja ahtaaseen hissiin.

Hän kurotteli hissin nappulaa ja pian hän osui siihen. Hissin ovet alkoivat hiljalleen sulkeutua, mutta ne eivät ehtineet mennä kokonaan kiinni, koska eräs venäläinen työnsi jalkansa väliin ja astui katsoi toista hämmentyneenä ja sanoi: "O-olet nopea juoksija.."

"Olenpa kuullut että nopeudesta palkitaan." Ivan sanoi hymyillen tuota kaunista hymyään. Samassa hän painoi hissin hätäpysäytys-nappia ja hissi pysähtyi kerrosten väliin. Tuo venäläinen painoi Tinon kiinni hissin seinään ja painautui itse kiinni tuohon lyhyempään suomalaiseen.

"Ivan.. Mitä sinä..?" Tino aloitti, mutta Ivan päätti hiljentää tuon suomalaisen omalla tavallaan. Se suudelma oli intohimoinen ja samalla Tinon ensisuudelma.

* * *

><p>Hjeeh~ Yllätinkö vai en.. noh..VIELÄ KERRAN ANTEEKSI LUVUN LYHYYDESTÄ!<p>

Целовать (Tselovat) = Suudelma.

Kiitos kehuista :D


	3. Puhelu

Hahaa, herranjumala.. Anteeksi, ei saa kiroilla.. Mutta hiphei, sainpas kirjoitettua, viimeinkin, tuskan ja työn takana tämä luku on ollut, kun ei ole inspiraatiota niin ei ole.. Tässä luvussa on sitten näitä ruotsinkielisiä lauseita, kiitos Berwaldin ensiesiintymisen.. Mutta ei enenpää näitä minun jaarittelujani vaan itse lukuun.

* * *

><p>Tino istui sängyllään puhelin toisessa kädessään ja pieni paperinpala toisessa. Paperile oli kirjoitettu puhelin numero siistillä käsialalla. Hitaasti ja epävarmasti hän näppäili numeron j nosti puhelimen korvalleen. Se hälytti muutaman kerran ennenkuin toisessa päässä vastattiin<p>

"_Berwald_." Syvä ja tumma ääni sanoi ja samassa suomalaispoika tunsi kylmien väreidenkulkevan

"Hei Berwald, T-tuota, Tino tässä." suomalainen sanoi värisevällä äänellä ja antoi ruotsalaiselle hetken aikaa tunnistaa hänet.

"_Oh, Hej där Tino, kuinka voit?_" mies kysyi ja hänen äänestään tunnisti, kuinka hän oli ilahtunut toisen yhteyden otosta.

"Uh.. Noh, itse voin aivan hyvin, entäs sinä? Taidat vieläkin asua Tukholmassa, suuntanumerosta päätellen."

"_Ja, Sinun pitäisi tulla käymään joskus äitisi kanssa. Mitä hänelle muuten kuuluu_"

"Tuota, Berwald, syy miksi soitin sinulle, koski osittain äitiäni.." Tino aloitti ja pian jatkoi nyyhkyttäen, " äiti.. Hän joutui kolariin.. Toinen kuski,hän selvisi.. äiti.. tuota, hän kuoli.."

Molemmat olivat hiljaa muutaman tovin ja sitten Berwald rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"_Otan osaa.. Tuota.. Missä sinä nyt asut? Lastenkodissako?_"

"En.. Muutin tätini luokse."

"_Jos haluat voin kyllä tulla käymäänkin. En ole tällähetkellä missään töissä ja..._"

"Ei sinun tarvitse, ihan totta.. En usko että täällä on tilaa nukkua kun satumme asumaan kerrostalossa.."

"_Tino, hotell har uppfunnits_"

"Millä tulisit?"

"_Minulla on ajokortti.._"

"Hyvä on.. Tule sitten.. En minä jaksa sinun kannsasi tapella.."

Kaksikko puhui vielä muutaman tovin ja Berwald lupasi tulla muutaman viikon päästä.

* * *

><p>Tino makasi sängyllään ja hänen silmänsä painuivat väkisinkin kiinni, mutta eivät pysyneet kauaa, kun hänen huonetverinsa tulivat koulusta.<p>

"Voi Tino.. Käykö tuo joutenolo noin uuvuttavaksi?" Virolainen kysyi saapuessaan huoneeseen ja virnisti vielä kaiken lisäksi. Hänen perässään tuli hänen velipuolensa ja hymähti toisen laimealle kommentille. Suomalainen vilkaisi ensin ensimmäisenä tullutta vironpoikaa joka oli suunnistanut läppärilleen ja seuraavaksi venäläistä joka pian istui samaiselle sängylle jolla Tino makoili.

"Ei tainnut päivä mennä putkeen, vai?" Suomalainen kysyi arasti noustessaan istumaan.

"No ei.. En ymmärrä miksi kaikki hullut ovat päätyneet samaan luokkaan kuin me.."

"Eivät he kaikki varmaan nyt aivan hulluja ole.." suomalaispoika sanoi naurahtaen.

Ivan vilkaisi vaaleaverikköön murhaavasti ja sanoi: "Jaa-a niinkö luulet... Aivan niinkuin se olisi normaali luokka jossa on yksi asehullu, eräs kolmikko joka käy hermoille koko ajan, tuollainen nörtti, ärsyttävä amerikkalainen ja helposti suuttuva punkkari.. Ja tuossa vain osa heistä.."

"No eikös kaikissa luokissa ole jokunen ärsyttävä ihminen.. Tai ainakin entisessä koulussani oli jokunen joista en pitänyt."

"Niin, ja Ivan, sinä olet se iso, pelottava ryssä.." Eduard sanoi kääntämättä katsettaan tietokoneesta.

Venäläinen nousi ja hiipi virolaisen taakse.

"Niin, mikäs se viimeinen sana oli?"

Viimeinkin virolainen sai katseensa irti näytöstä ja kääntyi ympäri.

"Kyllä sinä kuulit mitä minä sanoin! Niinkuin et saa kuulla tuota nimeä tarpeeksi jo koulussa!"

"Niin, mutta luulisi ettei minun tarvitse kuulla sitä koskaan kotona.."

Tino ei enään kestänyt toisten kinsatelua. Hän nousi sängyltään ja asteli kohti ovea. Oven luona hän sanoi kaksikolle:

"Nyt riittää! Te kaksi käyttäydytte kuin kakarat!" Tuon sanottuaan hän astui ulos huoneesta ja paiskasi oven perässään kiinni.

* * *

><p>Tino istui sohvalla ja kuunteli riitelyn ääniä seinän takaa.. Kaksikko oli jo ollut huoneessa puolisen tunita ja riidan aihekkin oli vaihtunut muutamaan otteeseen. Pian Tinon täti tuli kotiin ja näki suomalaisen istuvan sohvalla yksin ja kaksikon riitelyn äänetkin.<p>

"Paras tottua tuohon Tino, tuo on jokapäiväistä." Helene, Eduardin äiti, sanoi lempeästi hymyillen.

"Niin kai.."

"Ainiin, melkein unohdin.." virolainen sanoi ja kaivoi laukustaan jotain, ojensi sen Tinolle ja jatkoi, "ajattelin että voisit käydä tällä terapeutilla, saisit kertoa hänelle asioita joista et halua muille sanoa.."

Tino katsoi korttia hieman ihmeissään.

"Niin, ja varasinkin sinulle jo ajankin.. Se taisi olla ensiviikon torstaina.." Nainen sanoi ja katosi pian keittiöön.

Tino oli hieman järkyttynyt. Miksi hänen pitäisi kertoa asioitaan jollekkin tuntemattomalle ihmiselle. Hän työnsi kortin taskuunsa toivoen ettei hänen tarvitsisi käydä terapeutin luona kuin sen ensimmäisen ja viimeisen kerran.

* * *

><p>No, Pidittekö vai oliko ihan skeidaa?<p>

Tässä Ruotsinkielisten kohtien suomennokset (minua saa siis korjata, ei ruotsi ole vahvuuteni.)

Hej_ Där Tino_ = Hei sinullekkin Tino

_Tino, hotell har uppfunnits = _Tino, Hotellit ovat keksitty.


	4. Ensimmäinen käynti

*insert some nervous laughing here* Long time no see.. Kiitos Anonyymin palautteen ja tiedon että ficciä vielä luetaan, sain innostusta kirjoittaa tätä. Kiitos myös ideoista, ne on mahtavia. Tässä luvussa edetään jo aika paljon. Ja kaiken lisäksi voin sanoa että tulen ehkä kirjoittamaan nopeammin kun sain oman koneen. Mutta yritän kirjoittaa sen verran kuin kerkeän, on tämä ysin loppu kuitenkin niin kiireistä aikaa..

* * *

><p>Aamulla Tinolla ei ollut hyvät odotukset kouluun menosta ja bussi-pysäkillä hän vielä empi hieman. Eduard rohkaisi Tinoa kertomalla uuden luokan olevan todella mukava ja rauhallinen. Mutta Ivan vain naurahti<p>

"Da, hyvin rauhallinen totta tosissaan. Luokassamme on vain yksi tyttö eikä hänkään kovin neitimäinen ole.. Eli todella rauhalliseksi sanominen on täydellinen vitsi.."

"Ai, millainen se tyttö oikein on?" Tino kysyi vilkuillen vuorotellen serkkujaan.

"Noh, voit itse kysyä" virolainen nosti lasejaan ja osoitti Tinon selän taakse. Kun Tino kääntyi ympäri, hän näki bruneten tytön tulevan pysäkkiä kohti. Tytöllä oli pitkät saappaat ja farkut, avonaisen takin alta paljastui t-paita ja huppari. Hän asteli reippaasti poikien luo.

"Huomenta, kukas tuo on?" tyttö kysyi ja vinkkasi Tinoon päin.

"Ai, Eliza, Tässä on Tino, mehän kerroimme että hän siirtyy meidän kouluumme, kun hän nyt asuu meillä..Tino, Eliza on meidän luokalla ja jos muistan oikein, hän on myös kuvaamataidon valinnaisen kurssilla.." Eduard sanoi ja tönäisi Tinoa hellästi kylkeen kyynärpäällään.

"Eduard Von Bok, yritätkö sinä kenties vihjailla jotain?" Eliza kysyi ja pian jatkoi, "sitä paitsi, vastahan me tapasimme."

"Ja Tinollahan on jo oma kulta, et kai sinä nyt luule että hän rupeaa pelimieheksi.."Ivan sanoi ja kietaisi kätensä lyhyen pojan ympärille.

"Hetkinen.." Tino sanoi hermostuneena ja jatkoi, "en tietääkseni ole kenenkään kanssa yhdessä ja mukava tavata Eliza." Tino ojensi kättään ja samalla venäläinen tiukensi hieman otettaan, mikä sai suomalaisen vielä hermostuneemmaksi.

"Hei Tino, mukava tutustua." Tyttö sanoi hymyillen.

Bussi saapui pian ja Tino nousi bussiin uuden ystävänsä Elizan ja serkkujensa kanssa. He saivat juuri ja juuri istumapaikat täpötäydestä bussista, joka oli täynnä nuorempia oppilaita, jotka kiroilivat älyttömästi ja se alkoi pian ärsyttää Tinoa.

"Eiväthän nuo ole meidän koulussa? Ihan älyttömän ärsyttäviä..."

"Ikävä kyllä taitavat olla.. No jaah, ei niistä paljoa tarvitse kärsiä.. Ne ovat idiootteja seitsemäsluokkalaisia." Eliza sanoi

"Ai kuka vittu on seitsemäs luokkalainen? Vittu älä saatana ala mulle aukoo päätä senkin vitun lesbo" Pojat alkoivat inttää vastaan.

"Turvat tukkoon." Ivan sanoi ja läimäytti poikia takaraivoon. Se sai pojat melkein itkemään ja venäläinen vain hymyili.

Koulupäivää oli kulunut jo jonkun aikaa ja seuraavana luki lukujärjestyksessä, että oli liikunnan vuoro. Tinolle oli onneksi informoitu asiasta ja hän oli ottanut mukaansa liikuntavarusteet. Pukuhuoneessa hän sai vasta tietää lajin, ja siitä hän ilahtui. Sähly. Oikeastaan, Tino ilahtui vain sen takia, koska hän oli aikoinaan harrastanut kyseistä lajia ja kuulunut joukkueeseen. Hän oli lopettanut jokunen vuosi sitten, kun hänen jalkansa oli murtunut onnettomuudessa ja se vei hänen intonsa pois pelaamisesta.

"Muistathan sä sit Tino pelin säännöt?" Eduard kysyi suoraan sanoen vittuillakseen serkulleen. Vastaukseksi hän sai hyvin happaman ilmeen.

"Noniin pojat. Saliin siitä, tai jok'ikinen saa jälki-istuntoa" Liikunnan opettaja huusi ovelta ja katsoi miten rivakasti oppilaat nousivat penkeiltä ja suuntasivat kohti liikuntasalia. Pidettiin nopea nimen huuto ja seuraavaksi nuoret kävivät varastosta maalit ja mailat. Ja he saivat nopeasti pelin pystyyn.

Tino aloitti ensimmäisenä ja häntä vastapäätä seisoi häntä reilusti pidempi blondi, joka hänen mielestään hiustyyliltä muistutti Harry Potter -elokuvien Draco Malfoyta.

Tino nielaisi ja keskitti katseensa palloon. Kun opettaja antoi luvan aloittaa, poika syöksyi pallon kimppuun ja syötti sen kanssapelaajilleen, ainakin niille, jotka keskittyivät peliin. Hänen joukkueessaan oli eräs, jota ei näet pelaaminen voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. He siis tavallaan pelasivat alivoimalla.

Tino teki muutaman maalin, kunnes hänet käskettiin maalivahdiksi. Silloin oli vastajoukkueen vuoro ja he hyökkäsivät suurella voimalla Tinoa kohti. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan maalissa, joten hän oli aivan surkea. Siinä oli hetken aika jolloin toinen joukkue sai tasoitettua tilanteen. Tino kirosi aina mielessään hieman, kun pallo lauottiin hänen ohitseen maaliin. Mutta kuitenkin hän muisti että kyseessä ei ollut kilpailu.

Jonkin ajan päästä Tino palasi kentälle ja lähti taas kirimään etumatkaa. Hän sai tehtyä vain muutaman maalin, sillä toisessa joukkueessa oli myös vaihdettu paikkoja. Opettaja puhalsi pelin poikki tilanteeseen 6-4.

"Noniin, menkääs suihkuun, mutta Tino, tulisitko vähäksi aikaa juttelemaan kanssani" opettaja viittoi hänet huoneeseensa.

"Oletko kenties harrastanut aiemmin sählyä tai jotain muuta samanlaista lajia, kuten lätkää tai jääpalloa?" mies kysyi kun hän istui tuoliinsa.

"Tuota..." Tino aloitti hieroen niskaansa ja jatkoi, "pelasin ennen sählyä, mutta lopetin sen muutama vuosi sitten erään onnettomuuden vuoksi."

Opettaja hieroi niskaansa ja katsahti papereihin. "Tiedätkös Tino Väinämöinen. Meidän koulumme sähly-joukkueessa olisi vapaa paikka hyökkääjälle, ja olisit täydellinen siihen. Tarvitsemme vain sinun ja sinun vanhempiesi suostumuksen."

"No.. Minä harkitsen asiaa.." Tino sanoi ja lähti pukuhuoneeseen vaihtamaan vaatteitaan.

Tino tutkiskeli mietteissään bussikarttaa ja -aikatauluja, etsien paikkaa jossa hänen olisi parasta jäädä pois, sillä tänään olisi hänen ensimmäinen terapia käyntinsä. Se jos mikä jännitti häntä. Viimein hän löysi pysäkin josta olisi lyhin matka terapeutille.

Jonkin ajan päästä bussi tuli ja Tino astui kyytiin mitään sanomatta. Samalla bussilla kulkivat myös osa hänen uusista ystävistään. Tino kuitenkin meni istumaan yksin ja odotti omaa pysäkkiään. Kun hän astui ulos linjurista, hän näki edessään komean kerrostalon ja lähti kohti terapeutin vastaanottoa. Hän toivoi ettei kukaan nähnyt häntä, sillä hän ei halunnut hullun mainetta heti ensimmäisellä viikolla uudessa koulussaan.

Hän työnsi rappukäytävän oven auki ja nousi portaat toiseen kerrokseen. Kahdessa ovessa luki Fernandez, terapeutin sukunimi, mutta Tino mietti hetken kumpaa koputtaisi, kai nyt jompikumpi ovi olisi oikea. Ensimmäisestä ovesta hän ei saanut vastausta, joten hän koputti toiseen ja pian oven avasi tummahko, ruskeahiuksinen nuorukainen.

"Hola, taidat olla Tino? Käy peremmälle, haluaisitko jotain, teetä, kahvia, mehua?"

"Öh.. Ei kiitos." Tino tutkaili miestä ja mietti, millaisten ihmisten kanssa hänen setänsä kaveerasi. Mieshän oli hänen setäänsä ainakin puolet nuorempi.

"Olen Antonio, setäsi varmaan kertoi sen"

Tino pudisti päätään.

"Ai.. Noh, istu vain alas. Aloitit siis uudessa koulussa tänään?"

"Kyllä"

"Oliko sinulla mukava päivä, saitko uusia ystäviä?"

Tino kohautti olkiaan. Kyllä hän tuli juttuun uusien luokkatovereidensa kanssa mutta ei tiennyt joko heitä pystyi aivan ystäviksi sanomaan.

"Noh, olet hieno nuori, kyllä sinä ystäviä saat.. Onkos sinulla tyttöystävää? Poikaysävää?"

Tino tuijotti Antoniota. "Ei ole." Millainen kysymys nyt tuokin oli. Hän ei viitsinyt kertoa hänelle että oli hieman ihastunut erääseen.

Tunti kului nopeasti ja pian Tino seisoi taas bussipysäkillä. Antonio oli neuvonut mikä bussi hänen kannattaisi ottaa jotta pääsisi kotiin. Ei tuo terapia ollut sittenkään niin huono idea, vaikka Tino yhä oli sitä mieltä että hänen ei terapiassa tarvitsisi käydä. Hän oli silti luvannut käydä seuraavalla viikolla juttelemassa. Bussi tuli ja Tino hyppäsi sen kyytiin ja oli pian kotona.

* * *

><p>Hihii, Sain kuin sainkin luvun kirjoitettua, ja aika nopeasti, mutta sitten en taas tiedä että tuliko tästä sittenkään niin hyvä. Noh, palaute puhuu puolestaan. Kiitos. Ainiin, ja otin mallia noihin pikku poikiin ihan oman koulun seiskaluokkalaisista pojista...<p> 


End file.
